GinXRan Drabbles
by Arrieth
Summary: Just a bunch of GinXRangiku drabbles that I'll update every now and then. Rated T just to be safe . . .
1. Narration

**Narration **

"So beautiful. She seems to be surrounded by a heavenly glow, all her own. Her beautiful golden hair that's distinct waves rest along her body perfectly. Her beautiful eyes that sparkle even when she's angry, like she seems to be at the moment. Her beautiful curves, at the moment covered by a pure white sheet, and nothing more. And even though her flawless face seems to be getting angrier by the minute, I can't help but smile. Rangiku, so beautiful, so loving, so tempting, I've never loved anyone this way-"   
"Gin!"  
"Yes my love?"  
"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

-----------

**a/n: whoo! one hundred words! I CAN do it!  
let's try another! **


	2. Broken

**Broken: **

I may seem fine on the outside, I may still smile and laugh and speak the same. I may even still make my usual rounds to the bar with my good friends, but the truth is. On the inside I'm broken. My smile's nothing but a fake. My laugh is to hide my pain and my speech pattern is more disturbed than it may seem. To wash away that neverending pain, I've got nothing left but to drink it away, I used to be an all around fun person, but now I'm an all around fake. All because he left.

-----------  
**A/n: one hundred yet again (this is fun) how's about another? **


	3. Father's Day

**Father's Day:**

Ichimaru Gin was never one to show his emotions, he'd always mask his anger, happiness, sadness or even pain behind his enigma of a smile. Everyone he encountered was always left to wonder just what was going on in his mind, or just how he felt. Now they all knew, everyone that he encountered on that particular day could see that his face expressed sincere emotion. His fake smile had been replaced by the widest truest expression of happiness anyone had ever seen. As he ran around Soul Society, making sure everyone heard his wonderful news,  
"I'm gonna be a dad!"

---------------  
**yeah, Rangiku would be the momma, lol  
These things are addicting to write . . .**


	4. Return

**Return **

Yet another trip to the bar on a Friday night, masking her concealed pain with a drunken smile and a few good falls off of a barstool. Although she'd never experienced any pain quite like this before, Matsumoto Rangiku would always have her problems, and it would always result in her trips to the bar and fourteen bottles of sake. It was the end of the night and Rangiku was walking her drunken self home again, when she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing a shadowy figure in her path. She looked up slowly at the man before her,  
"Gin?"


	5. Smile Like You Mean It

**Smile like you mean it **

Ichimaru gin was always smiling. Although, it took him the longest time to perfect the wide grin to mask his true self. He of course didn't accomplish it alone, and though she didn't know it, Matsumoto Rangiku was the reason he was always able to smile. Perhaps he was able to have that puzzling smile on his face as a captain, because the whole time, he would know that she would always be there, awaiting his return, like when they were younger. But those days had long since passed and he would have to face it, he would never smile again.

-----------------  
**a/n: yeah, I realize he'll prolly smile anyway, but, SHUT UP I'M THE FANFICTION WRITER-PERSON HERE! lolz **


	6. Sunset

**Sunset **

The sun was setting on the sky in Hueco Mundo. It wasn't like Gin to stay out and stare at the sun dipping into the waves of green and brown that graced the ground, but something, some faint memory told him to watch it  
-flashback-  
"You sure do leave a lot,"  
He just mumbled slightly.  
"Know what?"  
Another soft mumble.  
"whenever you're gone, I watch the sunset, know why?"  
Another uninterested mumble.   
"Because there's only one sun, so I know that you and I are always looking at the same sunset,"  
- end flashback-  
Gin looked back at the painted sky, "I hope yer still watchin', Rangiku"

-------------------**  
a/n: I liked that one a bit _too _much, I hope the flow sounds alright, I mean, I think it did come out a bit choppy for the whole 100 word rule thing, I don't think it's supposed to be exactly 100 words, but I think it's fun!**


	7. Hangover

**Hangover**

Rangiku's alarm blared and she reached over to turn it off. She put her hand to her head and moaned. Her head was killing her and she didn't want to go to work. Rangiku was used to waking up alone in bed, with a horrible hangover and no memory of the night before, but today was different, the night before, for some reason, seemed so different. She was deep in thought trying to remember why when a hand reached up and pulled her back down, "Rangiku, what're ya doin'?"   
"G-gin?"  
"What, you forgot already?"  
She smiled, "no, I remember now,"

----------------  
**a/n: It seems my drabbles keep getting dirtier laughs maniacally -hic- I'm evil! **


	8. Saturday Nights

**Saturday Nights **

Every Saturday night and occasionally Fridays as well was drinking night. Joining the crowd were none other than Hisagi Shuuhei; ninth squad fukuteichou, and currently thinking he was winning at slots while putting his quarters in the drink machine and pressing the coin return button. Kira Izuru; Currently laying over a barstool moaning about the wicked pains in his head and speaking slowly. Matsumoto Rangiku however was not joining them this time. She used to be there every single Friday, but she had to say no, she'd been saying that a lot lately, after all, pregnant women can't have alcohol.

----------------  
**a/n: Yes, Gin's baby, hee hee, I'm so ridiculously obsessed with this pairing . . I want a cookie, that's what the next shall be about then . . .**


	9. Delicious

**Delicious **

I could never find anything to compare her to. I couldn't say she was like a flower, after all she was eternal, she didn't wilt and die out, ever gone. I couldn't compare her to a display of art because though her beauty was great like one, it didn't quite cover her personality. After all it's easy to tell what she's thinking. Then one day it hit me, when she was baking her usual rounds of sweets. What about a dessert? She smelled wonderful, she's sweet, she makes people happier, and, oh yeah, she looks as good as she tastes.

--------------------  
**A/n: yes Gin's pov, **

**great gods I'm a pervert! Lol**


	10. Burial

**Burial **

The burial was quiet, no one really had anything pleasant to say about a traitor, but being as it was soul society, they always believed in a proper burial. At the front of the scene stood a golden haired woman with an emotionless look on her face. She was his killer, and she hadn't hesitated one bit to spill his blood with her Haineko. He didn't deserve to live, he didn't even deserve for her to attend the burial, but she had to say goodbye, you see even though she'd never stop loving him, Matsumoto Rangiku had slain Ichimaru Gin.

------------------  
**a/n: I ish so mean . . . well, it's evil or perverted . . . pick one . . . I pick evil for the next, but soon I'll be back to perverted, and maybe I can write a normal one again, like Sunset . . . I liked that one . . .**


	11. Spring Cleaning

**Spring Cleaning **

Rangiku never liked spring cleaning, she always ended up doing it for days and then ruining the house again over the next year.  
"This is pointless," she sighed. She leaned back against a wall. She began to wonder why she had done this again before something caught her eye, she reached over and pulled out an old photograph from beneath a pile of junk. She studied it for a moment before her eyes began to water and she was having trouble choking back tears. In her hand was her childhood, and the last she would ever see of Ichimaru Gin.

-----------------  
**A/n: so depressing . . . . ok! now that that's over, FUN TIME! **


	12. Bartender

**Bartender **

Rangiku was once again the last person at the bar that Saturday night. The bartender was used to her face by now, after all, she was there weekly, and he knew her story by heart. She told him every night she came to drink about her childhood friend who would leave mysteriously and never say where he was going. He knew about how he had broken her heart when he left for the final time. And he especially knew something she didn't, he knew where Ichimaru Gin was, and he knew when he'd be back. And although Rangiku had no idea who he was, due to alcohol distorting her vision and memory, he knew because he planned it all, him, Aizen Sousuke.

--------------  
**A/n: how creepy would that be? I need a funny one again . . . **


	13. Bad Eyes

**Bad Eyes **

Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro found it strange when he walked into his office and found his vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, on the ground in tears. She had been laughing so hard there were tears streaming down the sides of her face and she was holding a sheet of paper written on in black ink. Hitsugaya snatched the paper from her to read what was so funny, "no sex causes bad eyes" it didn't phase him. Then he read below it, in vice captain Hisagi Shuuhei's handwriting "Aizen wears glasses, Ichimaru squints, and Tousen is blind. Someone help those poor virgin souls,"

-----------------  
**A/n: It was a joke with that optical illusion on funny junk that says that, I remember remarking that Aizen wore glasses, Gin squints and Tousen was just plain blind and that the traitors needed to get laid, not so much ginXran, but I had to write it because it was funny! **


	14. She Likes Snakes

**She Likes Snakes **

One couldn't help but notice Matsumoto Rangiku's odd behavior. Whenever she saw a roach she dropped whatever she was doing and ran from it. When she saw a spider she would demand that the nearest person kill it. If she saw a rat she'd crawl onto the nearest chair, table or any other flat surface above the ground to get away from it. But when it came to snakes, well that was a different story, while most squeamish women like herself would run and hide from it, she'd just watch as it slithered by. She liked snakes, especially silver ones.

--------------  
**a/n: hehehe I wonder if anyone got that . . .  
People have a tendency to Compare Ichimaru Gin to a snake. Rukia once said that when he spoke it felt like snakes were wrapping around her . . . Anyway, I promised myself no puns but I lied, double pun in that one, his hair is silver and so is his name (yes people Gin means Silver in Japanese) (dang, these things are getting to be about as long as the drabbles . . )**


	15. Winter

**Winter **

Rangiku always obsessed over winter. Whether it was the cute outfits she got to throw together or the hot sake that contrasted with the freezing weather outside (aka: an excuse to drink it), she loved everything about the season. But this year's winter seemed so blue, everything about it. There was snow but Rangiku, though cold, was not drinking sake by the bottle, or slurring Christmas carols next to Izuru and Shuuhei. No, this Christmas would be spent with her husband watching over her, to make sure she finally completed the mounds of paperwork she'd put aside for so long.

-----------  
**A/n: while perfecting this one I came up with an idea for a sequel to it (that's funny, a sequel to a one hundred word fanfic . . ) well, here goes! **


	16. Winter 2

**Winter 2 **

Gin didn't like circling his wife in their living room like a hawk. As of now, she looked almost dead, and though he wouldn't show it, he was being consumed by guilt, but he had promised Hitsugaya he would make sure she got it done. Then it hit him, he could cheer her up by bringing her some scalding hot sake from the kitchen. He left to get the sake then walked back, expecting to cheer her up when, much to his surprise, she was smiling and laughing while making a "snow angel" on the ground in scattered paperwork. 

**--------------  
A/n: hahaha! it sounds like something I'd do!**


	17. Distraction

**Distraction **

"Stop it Gin, I'm working," Rangiku told him, putting her hand on his face and shoving him off. If only she had done it at work when she was supposed to, she wouldn't have this problem to begin with.  
"You're always workin'" he complained wrapping his arms around her again, after being pushed off.  
She pushed him off with an even greater force this time, "cut it out"  
She wasn't looking at him, but he didn't look very happy, "c'mere!" he jumped her, kncoking her over and letting the papers in her hand fly everywhere.  
Ichimaru Gin, Rangiku's biggest distraction.


	18. The Day You Went Away

**The Day You Went Away **

The day you left, I was so distraught I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I could only sit around and wonder why you did it. I could only face the few people who I could be comfortable around. I could only sulk and drink and sulk some more, and drink myself silly. I would remember the good old days while drinking with Shuuhei and try to forget them while drinking with Izuru. I could only drink away the pain.  
But the day you returned, I was so drunk, I couldn't see two feet in front of me.


End file.
